You're Beautiful
by KittenSparrow
Summary: Part 1 to Paging Doctor Coulson. Stephanie Coulson has been bullied, betrayed and she had lost the two most important people in her life. Once she begins life as medical to the Avengers things begin to get even more complicated. Rated M for violence and swear language. 4/26/2013 Sequel is back up
1. Prequel: Lacrimosa

**A little insight to my OC , was originally a stand alone story.**

**I claim nothing but the OCs Stephanie, her mom and dad. Along with the plot.**

Lacrimosa Latin for Weeping {isn't Google fun?}

* * *

Age: 4 years old

I watched as the crimson liquid filled the vile "why do you need to take my blood daddy?" I asked curiously

"Just want to make sure every things doing okay baby girl" he smiled warmly "just a little longer you're doing good. So good that we're going for ice cream when we finish here. How does that sound?"

"Okay!" I said happily

Age: 6 years old

I removed my hands from the little boys knee, the scrape now gone. He beamed at me "are you a magician?"

"Andy!" a bigger boy walked forward and pushed me down "Leave my brother alone freak! Come on Andy mom says it's time to go pick up dad"

I watched confused as the big boy walked away with the little boy, the little boy looked over his shoulder and gave a small wave "Stephanie!" mommy called from the bottom the hill "time to go home"

"Coming mommy" I called back pushing myself up and brushing myself off.

"Mommy, what's a freak?" I asked as we walked home, mommy stopped walking "Mommy?" I tugged on her hand "mommy? Is it a bad word? I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry. I won't say it again" she knelt down pulling me into a tight hug "Mommy?" I said softly returning the hug.

Mommy sniffed looking into my eyes moving the hair from my left eye "it's not a bad word baby, you didn't do anything wrong" she smiled softly despite the tears in her eyes, I wiped them away "why are you crying mommy?"

"It's a very mean word that people use when they don't understand something" she explained, "I don't want you to listen when someone calls you that okay Stephanie baby? They don't know what their talking about and it's not true okay. You are not a freak Stephanie; you're a very beautiful and talented human being. So don't you listen to them."

"Okay mommy. I promise".

Age: 10 years old

"I'm sorry baby girl but I'm working on something very important at the office. I can't go to Career Day. Maybe next time okay?" papa ruffled my hair before kissing my forehead.

"Okay papa" I said quietly giving a small barley there smile "have a good day at work,"

"Have fun at school sweetie".

Age: 12 years old

"Where are we going mama? Where's papa?" I asked sleepily as we sped down the road "some bad people got papa baby, Uncle Phil thinks that they may come after us next, he's taking us somewhere safe."

Age: 16 years old

I stomped up the stairs to my room "do you mind telling me what that was about?" mama called after me I stopped on the landing "I asked him to the dance and he said no" I replied "so you put him in the hospital? Because he said no?"

"No" I whispered clenching my fist "then why?" "Because of the way he said it! He could have simply said 'no' and I would have been fine! But he didn't just say 'no'! He said he would rather be dead than to be seen with a freak!" I spat turning to face her "so I decided to help him with that."

"Stevie" mama breathed, "baby, I've told you can't let people get to you. They don't know what they're talking about, they don't understand" "That doesn't make it right mama, and it hurts!" I shouted

"It hurts me mama when people call me that. I just want to be normal, I want people to talk to me or look at me without distaste. I hate this! I hate what I am!"

Age: 18 years old

"You found him?" I said relieved after dad disappeared six years ago I had lost hope "Mrs. Jones perhaps this would be a better discussion to be had in privet" the agent said – Nick Fury he introduced himself as.

"Bullshit!" I spat "Stephanie!" mom scolded "I'm not leaving" I said defiantly "then calm down and let Director Fury talk" I sat down with a huff.

"We have reasons to suspect that your husband is working for them. . willingly" "What?!" I shrieked mom covered her mouth in shock "how the fuck did you come up with that deduction?" "Our sources have located evidence to point to the fact that for the past eighteen years, James Jones had received large sums of money from a terrorist group."

I calmly stood "Stephanie?" mom said brokenly "I'm" I swallowed "I'm fine."

Age: 20 years old

I stepped away from the microscope yawning loudly "I'm surprised you can even think straight" mom stepped into the lab setting a large coffee down for me "you didn't get home until four in the morning"

I gave her a tired smile "you know how Steph gets" I yawned grabbing the coffee and taking in the aroma before drinking "when she parties, she parties hard" "She needs to understand that it's you that has to deal with the after effects" mom frowned.

I chuckled taking another drink before going back to the microscope "it's the least I can do, after all she keeps Stevie calm better than I can".

"So how are we coming along?" mom asked changing the subject "another dead end" I sighed pulling away massaging my nose "the meta toxin keeps on killing the blood cells completely. I want to cure mutants not kill them."

Age: 21 years old

Things escalated quickly from the alarm sounding off to the men storming in and firing at the aids. One had aimed his gun at me; mom jumped in the line of fire taking a dart instead.

Mom was turning deathly pale as I ran us through the hallways knocking back the men chasing us until we got the most heavily fortified room, it was Fury's office when he was on the premises.

I hid us behind the large desk, grasping the bullet wound on my side "why'd you jump in the way mom?" I brushed some tears from her face keeping calm "I could have handled what ever was in that dart"

"Can't fight a mother's instincts to protect her child silly," she breathed cringing, she arched coughing blood "mom!" I held as she coughed violently.

She was getting paler by the second after the coughing had subsided. "Baby I think- I think I'm-" "no!" I shook my head holding her tightly "no. Don't you dare talk like that. Don't leave me. Please. Please just hold on a little longer."

"You'll be good won't you?" she wheezed reaching up and brush the hair out of my eye "I-I know you can be, and your uncle will be here to support you" "stop it, you're not going anywhere we will make it through this" I said stubbornly, thugs began kicking at the door.

"Where the fuck is everyone!" I ground out as mom jerked in my arms blood bubbled to the surface of her mouth "Stephanie" she rasped I looked into her glossy eyes, turning such a dull green instead of the lively emerald green "baby, can you sing for me? I love it when you sing" I closed my eyes holding in a sob.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine" I sang brokenly "You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"

I felt her hand on my cheek and opened them to see her smile "you're so beautiful Stephanie, you be g-" her hand slipped from my face and her eyes rolled back before sliding closed.

"Mom?" I whispered hoarsely my bloody hand coming to her face stroking her cheek "mom? Please. Please don't leave me! You can't leave me mom I don't know what to do!" the door blew open with an explosion and windows shattered but nothing mattered "mom please" I sobbed hugging her lifeless body close "please. ."

I looked away as the medics carried mom's body away fighting back the tears; Phil rested his hand on my shoulder "Steph" he said quietly "you don't need to stay" "I'm done. I am so done!" I spat

"Stevie" Phil tightened his grip "what ever you're thinking is not the answer. Why don't you just calm down let's talk-"

"I'm done talking Uncle Phil!" I spun to face him "I'm done with the meta toxin! I'm done with Shield. I am. Done!"

"Stevie who ever these guys are working for could be after you, it would be a danger to go off on your own" Phil tried "I dare anyone to miss with me right now" I growled striding out of the room.

Age: 23 years old

I gripped the phone breath coming in short gasps "Th-Thank you. For calling" I said brokenly hanging the phone on it's receiver "stupid" I choked out wiping away my tears that refused to cease "Phil you- you" I broke down falling to my knees crying "you stupid old man!"

It had been a long 12 hours at the community home, I stumbled my way up the drive way and let myself into the dark house freezing with my hand on the light switch, sensing the presence of another.

I let out a long sigh "doesn't Shield know there are laws against breaking into a person's house" "Director Fury request an audience with you Doctor Coulson. I am sorry about the lateness of the visit, I'm sure you must be tired" the agent said smoothly

"Fury" I scuffed "what's he want?" "That's between him and you Doctor, I'm was just sent here to collect you" "you make me sound like an object" I chuckled "okay let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 1

**Just to make it perfectly clear I don't make any form of funds by writing this work. I am simply borrowing works from Marvel Comics {and Disney} to ease the never ending boredom that is my day to day life. I only claim the plot line and OCs**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_Mom?" I whispered hoarsely my bloody hand coming to her face stroking her cheek "mom? Please. Please don't leave me! You can't leave me mom I don't know what to do!" the door blew open with an explosion and windows shattered but nothing mattered "mom please" I sobbed hugging her lifeless body close "please. ."_

~X~

I stepped past the conference room at HQ to see a young female leaning back in one of the chairs sleeping, her cream colored dress was rumpled, her white stockings and shoes had scruff marks on them. Her dark brown hair was in braids and her glasses rested against the end of her nose she didn't look like any of the medical personnel.  
I looked right and left for an agent to inquire about her; no one was around with a shrug I walked inside nudging the sleeping girls shoulder "ma'am?"

* * *

I jerked awake with a shriek frightening the poor man in front of me; he quickly stepped back flaring his arms to try and regain his balance, I leaned forward to grab the hem of his coat to steady him but the chair tipped and I tumbled landing on my knees.  
"Ow" I sniffed fumbling to get my glasses back on and looked up, the heat pooled in my cheeks when I realized that I was inches away from the mystery man's groin, I quickly got to my feet.  
"I'm sorry," I said in a rush looking up to his face, he was a good foot taller, and noted that he had a blush of his own.

* * *

"No I'm sorry I woke you" I chuckled noting the tears running down the girls cheeks "are you okay, you're not hurt are you?" I asked concerned she was looking at anything but me.  
"I'm here to see a friend of my late uncle. I didn't realize I was so tired" she chuckled shyly "it must be all the long hours I've been putting in."  
"Are you a nurse?" _Smooth Rogers very smooth_ "I volunteer for a community home for recovering addicts. Though I do have my nursing degree I'm not a nurse currently"  
"Good to know that there are people that still care about others" I smiled "I- I try" she mumbled "my mom taught me to put others before myself." "She must be proud" emotions flashed across her eyes before settling on pain "I hope so" she said lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Ms. Jones sorry to keep you waiting".

* * *

"Fury" I looked over, pain gone replaced with annoyance "it's been awhile. I was beginning to think you actually decided to give up on me" "Have I been know to give up on anything?" "No. Of coarse not" I frowned; Fury had fought me tooth and nail on leaving Shield.  
"If you'll follow me we can speak in my office. Captain" Fury nodded leading the way. "Very nice speaking with you" I smiled as kind as I could to the man before following after Fury.  
I sat on one of the chairs in front of the large desk that Fury sat behind "what's this about Fury?" I sighed leaning back "checking in on an old employee who's too stubborn to do what in her best interest" Fury replied plainly "my best interest?" I raised my eyebrows "how do you know what _my_ best interest is? And don't call me by that bastard's last name; you know I changed it two years ago. If this is yet another job offer the answer is still no."  
"Charming as always Coulson. This isn't about a job, not for Shield anyway. I want you to be the on sight medical for the Avengers" "You just want to put me in with your band of heroes to keep an eye on me" I scrutinized him "Be that as it may the offer stands as this: The Avengers are damn strong but they aren't invisible, contrary to popular belief they do get injured. And the Hallicarrier is not always able to respond when desperately needed. Ergo you, Doctor Coulson, happen to have the knowledge and abilities that would assure no one is taken out of commission for to long" I took a breath massaging my temples "let me think about it okay?"

* * *

**And Here we go with yet another re-write. **

**Thank you MobMotherScitah for your review. I did a clean up job so there's not so much 'blocked' text I did see what you meant when it is hard and confusing to read {and I'm the one that wrote it lol} **

**I lengthened it so the story doesn't end in just three chapters because long chapters tend to give me a headache when I'm reading, I loose interest quickly when long chapters are involved {I don't see why I did that in the beginning just rushing in I guess}. And I also wrote somewhat of a pre-face to the story giving some history on stephanie {I actually cried writing it so hopefully that's a good thing}**

**ONWARDS!**

**~ KittenSparrow ~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Again I gain no form of funds from this work. The Avengers and characters connected are property of Marvel. I only claim the plot and OCs**

* * *

I stood in the door way fuming as the police dragged the man away and medics worked on poor Joseph, who tried to get the guy off me, the owner stepped next to me "listen Stephanie, you're great here and do great work everyone loves you. . but this is the third time this month. It just isn't working out"  
translation 'beat it' "yeah okay" I mumbled leaving.

"You know it's creepy the way you answer the phone right?" I asked removing my hair from its braids  
"I've been told"  
"You should work on that" I grabbed the glass of water in front of me  
"I'll put it on my list, right before Stark's mechanical eye offer" I choked on the water going into a coughing fit; because I stupidly imagined that and no just _no_.  
The Avengers entered one by one as I recovered wiping my mouth on the back of my sleeve. "Everyone I want you to meet your on location medic Doctor Stephanie Coulson" everyone blinked in surprise "Phil Coulson was my uncle on my mother's side" I stated  
"What kind of training do you have?" Bruce Banner asked, "I have my PhD and DNP. I have experience working as a medical doctor in all situations as well as a thera-"  
"That all sounds dandy" Tony Stark interrupted, I suppressed a growl of frustration "but I have a team of doctors who have years more experience than you. What makes you so special?" he crossed his arms.  
I stood to my full five-foot height calmly walking over to stand in front of Stark "can your doctors help fractures and broken bones heal within a quarter of the time it usually takes?" he went to speak "or heal gashes in seconds without scarring?"  
"And you can?" he challenged "that and more" I said lowly leaning down looking him in the eyes.

After a short tour of Avengers Tower I was lead down to the medical ward by a sullen looking Tony Stark "I'm not forcing you to accept my services Mister Stark-" I began  
"Tony" he corrected  
"Fine Tony. I'm not forcing you to accept my services, Fury simply wanted me here to ensure that no one is taken out of commission for too long, if you want to stick to your team of doctors then by all means do it"  
"I plan to" Tony said plainly "anyway, this is the medical ward, there's an apartment in the back completely furnished, the door is hand print and voice operated only you can enter"  
I took in my surroundings of beds lining the wall, medicine cabinets, refrigerators, supply closet, StarkTech computer and tablet "well if that's everything, I'm gunna split. See you at dinner Doc" Tony left without a look back.  
I sat at the desk tablet in hand reading the files on each Avenger. Thor was from another world called Asgard, he healed fairly quick and was impervious to 'Midgardian' diseases. Steve also had quick healing but also a history of various sicknesses though it was believed that the Super Soldier Serum had ridded him of those there was always the off chance that they could resurface. Bruce thanks to his counterpart the Hulk would very rarely be coming back from 'Avenging' wounded also thanks to the Hulk would be severely fatigued after transforming and had PTSD. Tony had PTSD and a problem with alcohol. Clint and Natasha didn't appear to have any problems.  
I was reading through what was available of Doctor Abraham Erkstine's note on the Super Soldier Serum 'Doctor Coulson' I was startled by the voice looking around "hello?" I called placing the tablet down for it's own safety 'my apologies doctor. I did not mean to frighten you. I am Jarvis. Sir has requested that I inform you that supper is served.

* * *

I didn't know Phil Coulson that well, having talked with him a handful of times before the incident, but he was a good man who died honorably. As for his niece, I didn't know what to think, I was no stranger to mutation a few of my men in the war were mutants, but I couldn't help but to think that maybe Doctor Coulson had more going on than she let on. She seemed really quiet, reserved, caring and shy but the way she reacted when Tony interrupted her at Shield said something.  
"There you are Doctor, we were beginning to think you got lost" Tony brought me from my thoughts, I looked up to see Stephanie standing in the doorway, most of her hair was messily braided but a large portion covered her left eye. "I kind of did" she mumbled quietly, I stood pulling out her seat and pushed in forward once she sat  
"Thank you Captain" she looked down "please call me Steve" I smiled going back to my own seat ignoring Tony's smirk.  
It was pretty quiet during dinner except for the clank of silverware touching the plates. Thor cleared his throat "excuse me Lady Coulson but I couldn't help but to notice that your eyes are different colors. How is it that happened?"  
I noticed how Stephanie tensed looking disgusted, I remember when I first saw her at Shield she didn't seem to mind that one eye was green while the other was blue, she wasn't hiding the blue one like she was now  
"It's called Heterochromia, it's the result of the relative excess or lack of melanin" Stephanie explained "just another way that I'm a-" she trailed off going back to her food, not really eating just moving things around the plate. She didn't have to finish, I knew how mutants were treated. "I meant no offence," Thor said softly obviously sensing her mood.  
"It's fine. I'm used to it"  
"There's nothing wrong with it" I found myself saying, she gave me a skeptical look that made me fidget "really. I think that if god made you different it was for a good reason. All of his children are beautiful" she shook her head going back to her plate, the rest of supper was spent in silence.


	4. Chapter 3

**I gain nothing from writing this. Avengers belong to Marvel OCs and plot belong to me**

* * *

_The force of the dive drove me back against the seat, my hands gripped the control tightly. Ahead I could see the water closing in getting closer and closer 'we'll have the band play something slow. I would hate to step-'  
_ I awoke with a start freezing cold "J-Jarvis?" I shivered 'yes doctor?' "Wh- what's the temperature?" I rubbed my arms trying warm up 'it is currently 80 degrees. Should I turn it up for you?' "No. It's fine. Thank you" 'very well doctor'.  
I didn't expect to run into Steve in the kitchen housing a glass of milk looking shaken "you okay Steve?" I asked cautiously, he jumped blinking rapidly "huh?" he looked at me "are you okay?" I asked again "y. Yeah. It's nothing" he shook his head draining the milk and placed the glass in the dishwasher "good night" he mumbled leaving me alone.

I had the same issue two weeks later.

_My head was pushed under freezing water and held down I fought against the weight above me, I was pulled up only allowed a moment to breath before I was pushed back under.  
_I shot up gasping for breath breaking into a coughing fit 'Doctor I am sensing elevated vitals' Jarvis alerted me "it's okay" I choked out wiping the sweat from my brow "just a nightmare" I got out of bed.  
I found Tony sitting at the bar on the rec level shaking slightly with a bottle of whiskey within reach and a full glass on hand I sat next to him, he glanced over "what's up doc" he took a drink "trouble sleeping" I mumbled "welcome to the party. What's keeping you up" a gulp this time, I bit my lip "nightmares".  
Tony chuckled polishing off the drink and refilled it "those suck" he downed this one in one go refilling it again "Mister Stark is wise to drink so much?. . There are-"  
"Drop the Mister Stark bullshit and when I want your medical opinion I'll ask for it" he scuffed hopping off the stool wobbling slightly and grabbed the bottle forgoing the glass striding past me and into the elevator, strands of hair dropped into my face as I watched after him, Tony hadn't snapped like that since the time I brought up the possibility of therapy sessions {upon the request of Fury} and when I went to talk to him it didn't end well {more like Tony with a black eye ending} so I let him be this time. I stood downing the whiskey that Tony left behind before going back to my apartment.

I woke from another nightmare; this one was all fog and gunfire, with a major headache. After a shower I went to work, nothing involving the Avengers or Shield, I was working on a personal project.

* * *

I hadn't seen Stephanie all morning and I noticed that she had been acting weird for the past couple of weeks. I was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich for lunch when Tony stumbled in heading straight for the coffee pot with bags under his eyes and reeking of whiskey, I eyed him with a frown "problem Cap'?" he mumbled over the rim of the mug, I was going to lecture about his obvious drinking problem, but that would just start a fight that would go on for days so I just sighed.  
"Have you seen Stephanie?" I decided to ask, "not since she lectured me this morning" Tony said refilling his mug and left.  
If Tony lashed out at Stephanie that meant that she was probably avoiding any reason to leave the medical ward; that's what she did last time {after of coarse confronting Tony; which only ended with him having a black eye} it had taken me four days to convince her that Tony meant nothing by it, she probably hadn't eaten all morning. I sighed again "what is it with people today?" I asked out loud making another sandwich.

I couldn't be too hard on Stephanie I knew she was busy, making sure everyone on the team was in perfect health with mandatory monthly physicals {not including Tony} and really I thought the idea of her offering therapy was nice it's not like she demanded it, Tony really shouldn't have lashed out at her like he did.

I smiled entering the medical level, I didn't really need an excuse to want to be there, I liked to see Stephanie 'in the zone' I loved the way she would push her glasses up and double glance – I hope I'm not blushing "Doc-" there was a crash from the medical ward I rushed in to see Stephanie laying on the ground, I set the plates down and rushed next to her checking for injuries before lifting the unconscious doctor to place her on a bed.

* * *

I jerked awake from another nightmare my heart beating rapidly 'Doctor your vitals-' "I'm fine Jarvis" I mumbled standing on shaky legs trying to put my breathing under control – everything was so fuzzy and I regretted standing up because I was having a panic attack unable to stop myself from falling.

* * *

Stephanie opened her eyes mumbling apologies before fainting as I placed her down "Jarvis what happened?" 'Doctor Coulson appeared to have a panic attack and fainted Captain Rogers' "Panic attack?" I looked down at Stephanie she twitched slightly "is something wrong with her?" 'Doctor Coulson has been having troubles sleeping, reasons I suspect to do with her telepathy'  
"She's a telepath?"  
'According to her Shield file Captain'  
"Well I'm going to stick around here until she wakes up, if anyone gets to looking for me send them this way" 'very well Captain'.

Stephanie still hadn't come to, I wasn't sure how long it took to recover from fainting so I asked for Bruce's input "so when you arrived she was on the ground" Bruce held one of her eyes open shining a light "yeah, that was-" I glance at my watch "three hours ago. Jarvis said that she had a panic attack and fainted. She did come around for a second but went out again."  
"Well no signs of a concussion from the fail, vitals are stable. She appears to have a slight fever might have been from over working herself recently. If anything changes Jarvis will alert me" Bruce gave a nod before leaving.  
I sat beside Stephanie sketching, I realized that I had drew her the past ten pages, I wish I could help her see that she didn't need to be ashamed of what she was, she really was quite beautiful 'Captain, Doctor Coulson's heart rate is spiking' Stephanie began thrashing around screaming, I tossed my book down "get Bruce down here!" I shouted trying to wake the obviously distressed doctor "Stephanie! Stephanie wake up come on! It's okay" I dodged flailing arms trying to sooth her as tears streamed down her cheeks "Stephanie wake up!"

Bruce arrived I stumbled back as Stephanie's right fist made contact with my nose; I heard the crack of bones. Stephanie was up pushed as far against the wall as possible looking around frantically breathing in between sobs.

"Stephanie?" Bruce said softly, she covered her head muttering apologies; Bruce stepped next to her "Stephanie".


	5. Chapter 4

**Nothing is made from writing this.  
Avengers = Marvel  
Plot & OCs = Mine**

* * *

I took in a sharp breath and looked up to see Steve with a trickle of blood from his nose and Bruce, both looking concerned.  
"S-sorry. I'm sorry" I cradled my right hand to my chest "Stephanie. Your hand is broken, the bones need to be reset before your powers kick in." Bruce reached for me I jumped off the bed nearly tripping  
"I got it" I said quickly rushing for my apartment "Steve you're bleeding. Jarvis!" the door slid open shutting behind me with an audible click of the lock.  
My hand was already beginning to heal, the bones at odd angles. I set about gathering everything still breathing erratically 'Doctor Coulson. Doctor Banner and Captain Rogers request entrance' "no. I'm fine" I sat beside the bed  
'My programming restricts me from lying Doctor. Your vitals are saying other wise and I would not recommend doing this in your current state' "I said I'm fine Jarvis!"  
I took a deep breath through my nose biting into the blanket to stifle my yell as the nauseating sound of bones breaking filled my ears, I quickly began resetting the bones before wrapping my hand; give it a couple of weeks and it'll be good as new.

* * *

'Doctor Coulson insist that she is fine'  
"Not like we can force her to let us help" Bruce sighed "I wonder what's got her so upset"  
With my enhanced hearing I could hear the muffled yell from Stephanie's apartment, I flinched clenching the blood tissue tighter; my nose was already healed from the break.  
Tony entered looking a fare deal better than earlier "hey throwing a party and didn't invite me" he chuckled, his cocky smile disappearing when he noticed the tissue "okay. What'd I miss?"  
"Stephanie had a panic attack and fainted a few hours ago. She was having a nightmare and ended up punching Steve resulting with a broken hand. She refuses to let me help" Bruce said  
"aw damn I missed it" Tony complained "this is serious Tony" I scorned, Tony had a witty remark I know he did but Jarvis cut in

'Doctor Coulson has fainted again'.

I was at her door "Jarvis open it" I ordered marching inside before it was fully opened followed by Bruce. I found Stephanie in her bedroom on the ground beside her bed, hand crudely wrapped and her cheeks were flushed  
"looks like her fever is getting worse. Bring her back out, I'll re-wrap her hand and give her something for the fever" Bruce said heading back out.

I lifted Stephanie "'m sorry Bu-" she began mumbling "shh. It's okay".

* * *

_The impact from the blast knocked me down, I lost grip on the shield and the frigid winter air came rushing in from the hole in the side of the train 'Fire Again!' was shouted from the intercom 'Kill him now!' Bucky lifted the shield blocking the shot, he was knocked out of the train grabbing onto the rail, I tossed the shield effectively knocking down my target and this time he stayed down I rushed to the hole ripping off my mask "Bucky!" I grabbed onto the railing edging out "hang on!" "Grab my hand!" I reached for Bucky, he reached over but the railing broke off "no!" I screamed as he plummeted.  
_ I shot up automatically grasping my hand in pain, I was back in the medical ward with Steve and Bruce, Tony had shown up as well "w-what happened?" I blinked "you fainted again and had a fever" Bruce replied striding over and feeling my head "it's gone now though. You have been over exerting yourself"  
"Yes, of coarse. Silly me" I said brushing the hair out of my face with my good hand "I'll make sure to take it easy"  
'Sir,' Jarvis broke the silence 'it appears that there is a situation that requires the assembly off all the Avengers'  
"Ready the suit Jarvis, and alert the others" Tony said leaving the room followed by Bruce, Steve hesitated "really I'm fine, like Bruce said I've just been over exerting myself. Go do what you need to do. I'll take it easy. Scouts honor"  
Steve stood and head for the door "be safe Steve" he stopped giving a solute "yes ma'am" he smiled continuing his way.

Tony and Clint got wounded. Steve entered the room with a limping Tony followed by Natasha with Clint "who's got it worse?" I asked right away "take care of Clint I have to get this boot off" Tony mumbled I walked over to where Natasha stood with Clint seeing that his left wrist was dislocated, a couple of broken fingers and a concussion, I gathered supplies for the splints and pain medication.  
"No using bows for one to two weeks, keep it elevated. If you get any pain come and see me alright?"  
"one to two weeks? I thought you could heal bones," Clint complained "to an extent." I corrected  
"The usual healing time is six to eight weeks" "fine" Clint sighed  
I turned to face Natasha "he's free to leave, make sure that when he falls asleep someone wakes him up every one to two hours, if he has any coordination or speech problems after twelve hours; he should come straight back here okay" she nodded, following Clint out of the ward.

I turned to face Tony cringing at the miss his leg was in "can I get doped up before the realigning pleeeeasse?" he batted his eyelashes at me, I sighed going for the medicine cabinet. After fixing the bones of a very dopey Tony I set upon healing the gashes "your eyes are waaaay pretty" he slurred, "actually all of you is pretty. We should have sex"  
I may have tightened the splint a little too tight getting a yelp "same rules as Clint," I smiled sweetly "only you can't leave this room until the drugs wear off" I noticed the bloody bedding thankful that Steve stuck around "Steve would you mind helping Tony to a clean bed?" I looked back to him, he nodded stepping up and lifting a now giggling Tony "well hello baby blues" Tony tossed his arms around Steve's neck.  
I sent out an email to Fury saying that Tony and Clint would be out of commission "Does your hand still hurt?" Steve asked from beside me "nah. It's fine. I'm sorry I punched you"  
"Don't worry about it" Steve shrugged "you do got a mean swing though I'm thankful for my healing" I blushed chuckling lightly until I noticed the blood on Steve's uniform "are you wounded?" I looked at him  
"Hmm," he lifted his arm to look at his side "oh it's fine, it'll be healed by tomorrow" "nonsense, that's what I'm here for" I scolded "up on a bed and remove your shirt" I stood grabbing a rag and wetting it.

It was a deep gash the skin around it was singed "jeez what did you go against?" I asked gently wiping around the wound "they called themselves the elementals. The dagger was on fire" Steve replied watching intensively as I dropped the rag on the medical table and placed my hand on the gash.  
"Kinda tickles" Steve chuckled "that's just the skin mending back together. You don't feel it when you heal?" I looked up to his face, even sitting on the bed he was a few inches taller "not really" he shrugged "huh. Well all done" I smiled taking my hand away and wiping it.

"Thank you, Stephanie" Steve said quietly "it's no problem. It's what I'm here for after all" "Stephanie?" "Yes?" Steve gently took my chin slowly pulling me forward "if only you could see yourself through my eyes"  
"Steve?" I gulped "you're beautiful" my heart skipped a beat at those painful words and as Steve's lips molded to mine everything was forgotten.  
I closed my eyes leaning in. Allowing myself to be lost in comfort, it felt right, it felt good, and my head was swimming until the vision of a bald man with greying facial hair showed with a smug look and a sharp pain in my chest caused me to step back clenching my heart.

"Stephanie are you okay?" Steve was off the bed holding my shoulders a light blush on his cheeks "sorry. I'm sorry," I breathed "for what?" Steve looked hurt and concerned "It's. I can't" I sighed, "is it your telepathy?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Nothing earned here. Moving on.  
Avengers = Marvel  
OCs and Plot = mine**

* * *

Stephanie looked up to me with wide eyes stepping back "I'm sorry" she whispered brokenly, some hair fell down covering her blue eye "I'm so sorry" I reached forward she jumped back bumping into the bed behind her, she looked around as if she was trapped.  
"Stephanie-" I said softly trying to calm her "I'm-I'm sorry" "Stephanie just calm down okay. It's okay"  
"no" she shook her head lowering her gaze "no. It's not. I'm-I"

"She's been in our heads".

* * *

I released a squeak turning to face Tony "I'm- I" he waved me off "no sweat. Don't worry about it" he swung his feet to get out of bed "you still need rest the drugs haven't worn off yet"  
"I will rest, I just want to do it in my own room" Tony argued "Steve you wanna help a bro out"  
"Yeah sure" Steve nodded stepping next to Tony taking his weight "thanks for the fix Doc" Tony said sleepily as Steve led him away  
"No alcohol during recovery" I called trying to ignore the twisting feeling in my gut, the feeling of hate, Tony muttered something that sounded like a profanity as him and Steve rounded the corner "Stephanie, we'll talk later okay" Steve called.

We never got around to talking, both of us always busy.

'Doctor Coulson; I have a message from Director Fury of Shield' Jarvis spoke pulling me away from my notes "what is it Jarvis?"  
'He request your presence for undisclosed reasons though he says it is of upmost importance. And that a car has been dispatched, ETA ten minutes'  
"Thank you Jarvis" I closed down the computer and shrugged out of my lab coat before heading up to the main level.

I followed closely behind Fury down to the lower levels {high security clearance levels} of Shield HQ "are you going to tell me what's going on or-" I stopped as visions filled my mind.

_The glass shattered spilling across the floor I jumped in taking down the closest thug. Other agents began to follow suit. Pretty soon all thugs were apprehended and the staff was taken to respective posts except for two remaining members; behind the desk in the far back of the room I could hear crying slowly I inched forward. __She was hunched over the blood covered body shaking with tears. I knelt beside her placing a hand on her shoulder "Stephanie, are you hurt?" she shook her head "s-she's dead!" she sobbed clutching the body tighter._

"Doctor?" Fury was standing before a door facing me hands clasped behind his back, I shook my head before looking through the window "Phil?" I gasped before the anger swelled "you said he died!" I snarled "he did for a while" Fury replied "it's been touch and go, we wanted to be sure. He's stable now".  
I gazed back into the room where Phil laid, bandages across his chest sleeping soundly "has he been awake?" "that's why I called you. You were the first person he asked for" without second thought I stepped through the door sitting by his bed placing a hand on his.

It wasn't long before brown eyes opened focusing on me "hey old man" I smiled softly "Steph" he smiled under his oxygen mask "got kinda pissed at Fury, sorry" I rubbed circles on the back of his hand "we thought we lost you" he turned his hand grasping mine "didn't mean to worry you" he mumbled.  
"Would you like me to help you?" I asked "Nah" he smiled again "I hear ladies dig battle scars"  
I coughed out a laugh lifting his hand and kissing it thankful for the warmth of his skin. We sat and talked about what was going on; how I was the medical for the Avengers how he was going to assume the position of handler to the Avengers once cleared, we talked about the Avengers, about how my telepathy was acting up and my fears that everyone would resent me, Phil assured me that they weren't the type of people to do that.  
"I think I may have a slight crush on Steve Rogers. I blame you completely," I mumbled but Phil had fallen back asleep, I sighed kissing his forehead before exiting the room.

I still stood at the door watching him "is this classified?" I asked, "Stark has already tapped into security" Fury stated "you're going to get a boat load of angry messages"  
"it's what I look forward to" he shrugged the smug bastard.  
"You want a ride back to the tower?" "No. Your drivers give me goose bumps" I replied  
"You sure?" "I'll be fine. And if anyone starts something I'll deal with it. Can't run forever right".

* * *

I stepped into the medical ward determined to speak with Stephanie but she wasn't there "Jarvis, did Stephanie go somewhere?"  
'Indeed Captain, Doctor Coulson received a summons from Shield. She left precisely three hours ago'  
"Ok. Let me know when she returns please"  
'very well Captain' no doubt she already knew the news.

'Captain, Doctor Coulson has returned and request your immediate assistance on the medical level' I stopped the punching bag from swinging and wiped the sweat from my brow.

When I stepped into the medical ward I had to do a double take; Stephanie sat on one of the beds blood seeped from her right side "hey" she breathed "sorry to bother you but" she broke off groaning.  
"What happened to you?" I shook from my shock striding forward "attacked. I'll explain but after the blade is out. It's just I can't reach it" she lifted her arm wincing "th-there's sterile pliers on the table" I stepped next to her finding that her shirt was covering the blade "you're going to have to take off your shirt" Stephanie nodded taking the hem and lifting "c-can you help?" she was starting to slur I helped her out of the shirt finding the jagged end of the blade I reached over taking the pliers.


	7. Chapter 6

**You know it. I know it. Marvel owns rights to Avengers. I only claim plot line and OCs**

* * *

The crisp air was on the right side of relaxing. I was caught up in my own mind that I didn't realize I was being trailed until I was pinned against the brick wall of an alley and a hand camped over my mouth  
"You're a hard one to track" my assailant chuckled, I aimed a kick for his groin that he dodged and cold steel entered my side my scream was muffled  
"There see what you made me do?" he chided tossing something behind him, "you have such a pretty face I would hate to miss it up even if you can heal" as he continued to talk I focused on my telepathy  
"What's going on in that mind of yours" a finger traced down my cheek "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I delivered you a little broken. I could have some-" he cut off removing his hand.  
"If he thinks I will come willingly just because big bad men come after me, he's got another thing coming. And what better way to prove that than with a message" I breathed "you will go back to him. You tell him you found me and you tell him that if he wants me; he can get off his cowardly lying ass and get me himself! And after that you will take your gun; I know you have one, and you will blow your brains out right in front of him" I growled "go!" he turned and swiftly walked away.  
I let out a sigh of relief wincing from the pain in my side, the knife was broke leaving the blade embedded in me, I was so tired from my telepathy I wouldn't be able to heal if I pulled it free; I would just bleed out.

"Jarvis?" I breathed slightly lightheaded from the blood loss  
'Yes Doctor?' "Is there anyone awake?"  
'Captain Rogers is currently in the gym' "okay. Can you tell him that I need assistance on medical?"  
'He is on his way. Doctor my scans are showing that your vitals are dangerously low and that you are wounded' "yeah. I know".

I couldn't stop myself from crying out when Steve removed the blade, I shakily reached over trying to find the wound to stop the blood from flowing as it healed; Steve placed my hand over it keeping his on top, I felt the tingling sensation {that I never felt before until Steve mentioned it}.  
"It didn't puncture anything did it?" Steve asked "no. Too small of a blade" I let out a shaky breath  
"James Jones. He works for some terrorist organization. I don't know who, Fury never told me. Anyway for the past four years he's been sending guys after me"  
"How do you know him?" Steve asked  
"He's my dad. He went missing when I was sixteen, originally we believed that he was taken forcefully, turns out we were wrong."

* * *

I digested what Stephanie had told me "what happened to the man that attacked you tonight?" I asked calmly  
"I sent him back to James with a message" Stephanie replied with a dark look in her eyes the blue one hiding behind her hair I sighed brushing it back, she had a faint blush and looked away  
"I heard about Phil" I said softly "bet Stark couldn't wait to shoot a nasty message to Fury" she chuckled quietly swaying on the bed I had to stop her from falling  
"I need. . I need to-" "you need to rest" I insisted, "you've probably lost a lot of blood mixed in with the use of your powers, you must be exhausted. Now lie down and sleep. That's an order".

* * *

My head met the pillows "thank you Steve" I said tiredly closing my eyes "you're welcome Stephanie" warm lips pressed against my forehead before I fell peacefully into sleep.  
The alarm blared jarring me awake so violently that I fell from the bed, I looked around the out of focus room, a very blurry Steve knelt down slipping my glasses on "are you okay?" he asked "ye-yeah" I nodded  
"They only use that alarm for high emergencies. You should go" he nodded standing and rushed out of the room.  
I blushed realizing that I was shirtless and then remembered what happened "stupid" I muttered using the bed to ease myself up to take a shower.

'Doctor Coulson Thor is en route carrying Captain Rogers in dire need of medical attention' "What happened?"  
'He has been injected with an unknown chemical' "Chemical?"  
'He is experiencing side effects-' "symptoms?"  
'Last reported: conscious yet un-responsive, high fever and glazed eyes' "how long till Thor gets here?" 'just arrived doctor'.

Thor rushed in with a pale and bloody Captain America "how long has he been like this?" Thor set him down  
"Directly after he was hit. Five minutes ago. Is there anything I can do to help?" Thor was calm but worried "you need to wait in the hallway" he had a hesitant look in his eyes  
"Don't worry big guy, I'll take care of him. Go." Thor slowly left "Jarvis I need a full body scan inside and out; bed three" 'scan complete'  
a holographic list and body appeared before me, anything inconsistent with earlier scans was highlighted "what the hell?"

Steve arched coughing violently spatters of blood reached me, I cursed and quickly set about removing the upper part of Steve's uniform "Jarvis lock down! I don't care if God himself is at that door do. Not. Open it. Communication silence not one peep"

'Commencing lock down and communication silence doctor' Steve arched screaming before coughing more blood his eyes rolling to the back of his head.


	8. Chapter 7

**Avengers = Marvel  
OCs & Plot = Me**

* * *

I removed what I had dubbed as 'the parasite' that had wrapped itself around the right ventricle and healed the incision. Steve had survived, with only one down fall. He was reverted back to what he used to be; frail and sickly. I only hoped it was temporary.  
I was able to move the ninety-pound man to a clean bed hooking him to an I.V, blood transfusion {because he had lost a lot}, breathing tube and heart monitor. "Jarvis?" I breathed  
'Doctor?' "Keep a sharp eye on Captain Rogers' vitals 24/7, even the slightest change in anything I want to know"  
'yes Doctor'.  
I picked up the vile that housed the parasite eyeing it disgustingly  
'Doctor Coulson. Sir kindly request me to tell you that he will take great pleasure in making your existence an unfortunate thing if he does not receive an update immediately' "duly noted Jarvis" I said  
"Get the bots to clean bed three will ya?" 'Right away doctor'.

I stepped into the hallway door closing behind me, there were gasp all around I was pretty sure Thor was contemplating hitting me with his hammer, I held up a hand; anger ebbing into my veins I spotted Fury "you" I pointed "why the fuck didn't you tell me that someone got a hold of the Meta Toxin?"  
"That is classified information doctor" he said firmly "Classified!" I shouted,  
"Fuck classified! Thanks to your _classified_ you could very well loose Captain America!"

"You mean Steve's-" Tony began "_Steve_ will be fine" I turned to him "Captain America on the other hand is a different story" I slumped against the wall exhausted "I don't know if it's permanent but. . Steve's back to how was before the serum"  
most of the team rushed into the ward leaving Fury, Tony and myself  
"If you had stuck around doctor you would have known that the Toxin leaked, it was after all what killed her" Fury said calmly and my heart skipped a beat "I expect a counter to be developed immediately. I'm sure you don't want another death on your hands"

I slid down the wall covering my face and cried, "I think you should leave Nick" Tony said threateningly.

I sat beside Steve's bed after a shower, configuring a formula on the tablet for protection against the Meta Toxin, anything to keep my mind from wondering to the syringe that resided in the center drawer of the desk, the contents a potent form of the Toxin capable of killing the mutant injected with it instantly.  
Bruce was beside me "what exactly is the Meta Toxin?" he asked softly "in my teenage years, I was heavily picked on because of what I was, a mutant. The bullying rate against mutants vastly out numbers the rate for those who are homosexual or obese, did you know that? Anyway starting as a science project, I developed what could be a cure for the meta gene. The idea was for the toxin to be injected into the mutant and it would target Meta blood cells and cure them" I stated Bruce looked amazed "did it work?" he asked.  
I gave a small pitiful laugh "no. Instead of just curing the Meta cells it would kill them completely along with the normal blood cells, resulting in death" "then it also targets normal blood cells, even non-mutants would be at risk"  
"You see that's the thing. It occurred to me that the Meta toxin could be deadly weather you're mutant or not, I tested it on a non-mutant blood sample. Nothing happened. The Meta gene needs to be present in order for the toxin to take affect."

I jerked awake when a weight fell on my shoulders "sorry didn't mean to wake you" Tony said quietly, I realized that he placed a blanket around me "it's fine" I said sleepily rubbing my eyes Tony sat down next to me  
"So is it permanent?" he asked I shook my head with yawn "Jarvis bring up the scans please"

three 3D scans of Steve popped up

"The one on the left is before the event happened, the middle is after and the right is updated every hour. As you can see-"  
"The serum is reconstructing itself," Tony said in awe  
"Yeah. It may take a while and it will be hard but Steve will be able to be Captain America again".


	9. Chapter 8

**Avengers = Marvel  
Plot & OCs = Me**

* * *

Steve woke three days later and was in the mist of having panic/asthma attack "Steve, calm down deep breaths come on" I said calmly holding the inhaler to his mouth  
"Wh-what happened?" he breathed "you were exposed to the meta toxin. It was supposed to be a cure for the Meta gene but it never stabilized so it was dropped. The serum has some characteristics to the gene so that is why you are-"

"Pathetic" Steve said, a dark look in his eyes

"Hey now. None of that mister, won't be having it. You are _not_ pathetic, you hear me" I gently turned his head to look at me, his eyes were down cast "yes, ma'am" he mumbled  
"Simply because you no longer have muscles or can no longer lift your own weight. Does not make you pathetic Steve Rogers. If you think that's what made Captain America. Then you don't deserve to be Captain America" he looked at me wide eyed  
"What made Captain America, is the man not the muscle. It's all you with this" I pointed at his heart "and this" his head "all you. Don't think that you're pathetic Steve because your not. Okay"  
His shoulders slouched "okay" he gave a small smile "okay" I smiled back "now. Good news time. A good portion of the serum was still in your DNA and is currently reconstructing itself, slowly. Meaning that you will eventually get the muscle mass back. It will just take time. And it will be difficult. Until then you gotta take it easy."

"Okay Stephanie" he smiled truthfully now.

Phil arrived a few days later "no way are you stable yet, uncle Phil" I said when he stepped into the medical ward with nothing out of the ordinary other than a sling, I was currently treating Steve for a nasty sinus infection.  
"Such a loving caring niece, I have been blessed with" he chuckled ruffling my hair, moving it from my eye in the process I looked over to him with a smile "how have you been Stevie?"  
"I'm fine" I replied walking over to the cupboard for the Claritin "Captain Rogers, how are you, other than the obvious?" Phil was holding back his fan-boy attack "fine sir, I'm glad to see you're recovering" Steve said in a congested way before releasing a powerful sneeze wincing in pain.  
"Excuse me Uncle Phil" I said politely setting the pills on the table, gently feeling around Steve's rib cage "ah!" "sorry" I mumbled "Jarvis scan please, right side rib cage"  
'the fourth rib appears to be fractured Doctor Coulson'  
"ah ha. Just a tiny bit of pain while I mend that for you" I warned, Steve clenched his teeth though unable to breath through his nose that changed quickly. After mending the fracture I handed Steve the medicine and a paper cup of water.

"No chance you'd be able to do that for the sinuses" Steve attempted to joke "sorry but you have to deal with those the good old fashioned way. The medicine will clear up the nasal passage and make it somewhat bearable" he nodded gulping down the pills before hopping off the bed "thank you doctor" he said meekly nodding goodbye stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaving  
"Steve, anything else comes up see me alright" I called "yes ma'am" he called back turning the corner.  
I sighed removing my glasses massaging my temples "I hate it when he calls me that. It means he's back to thinking his pathetic," I mumbled moving out of the way of the bots as they began straightening the bed that Steve occupied  
"So how's the defense against the toxin going?" Phil asked changing the subject.

"Just about got it down, once it's complete and in Steve's blood stream it will form with the blood cells, he will be protected from any more misses like this" Phil nodded before placing a hand on my shoulder; a long time gesture, "are you really okay, Stevie?" he asked I sighed again looking to the ground  
"This is my fault" I mumbled "it's not" "but I created the stupid toxin. It killed mom it almost killed Steve. I just wanted to be normal"  
"You can't blame yourself Stevie" Phil said sternly "you're fine just the way you are, you don't need to change anything about yourself to be normal. And I'm sorry. I asked Fury not to tell you that the toxin killed your mom, I knew how you would react and I wanted to protect you like any uncle would"  
I swallowed the lump in my throat tears escaped my eyes, with a sob I hugged Phil tightly he sighed softly placing his hand on my head.

This isn't exactly taking it easy Steve" I said wrapping his hand; Steve was getting his build back and was no longer getting sick at the drop of a hat or having asthma attacks, he had hit a punching bag in the gym so hard that it recoiled and knocked him across the room fracturing his hand and two ribs.  
He had the same dark look in his eyes from when he first woke up, he sat in silence as I finished.  
"How are the ribs feeling?" I asked softly "why don't you just invade my head and find out freak!" he spat.

* * *

Once the words left my mouth I automatically regretted them, I really didn't mean them in anyway. Stephanie looked so hurt, some hair came un-tucked covering her left eye and she balled up her fists, I flinched closing my eyes hopping I wouldn't end up with a broken nose as well, nothing happened.  
I opened my eyes as she released my hand and stepped back "well Captain Rogers you should be good," she gave a broken smile tears in her eyes "do try to refrain from doing anything stupid until you can take it" she said calmly before marching into her apartment.

I let out a groan pulling my hair with my good hand "Stupid!" I hopped off the bed "Jarvis can you please ask Stephanie to let me in?"  
'She refuses to speak with you Captain Rogers'  
"Tell her I want to apologize"  
'Doctor Coulson request me to tell you where to go and how to get there Captain'  
I heaved out a sigh contemplating sticking around; surely she couldn't stay in her apartment forever "Peggy was right, I don't know anything about women" I mumbled spotting the long forgotten sketch book nestled under one of the bedside tables.

I thumbed through the pages, sketch after sketch; ducks on the water autumn leaves falling, an elderly couple resting on a park bench, a boy riding on his father's shoulders. Simple drawings done in graphite.  
Upon entering the beginning of the Stephanie sketches I couldn't help but to smile, my first colored drawing; Stephanie's face, I didn't get the eyes quite right and was planning on asking her to model for me but I could never get the courage to do so. With one last look at the door separating her from me I sighed tucking the book under my arm "Jarvis I'm going to need your help with something" I said determined

'At your service Captain'.


	10. Chapter 9

**Avengers = Marvel  
Plot & OCs = Mine**

* * *

"-And if I even catch a glimpse of a Shield agent or Avenger within ten feet of me I will not hesitate to report their asses! You hear me Nick! I. Am. Done!" I angrily hung up with a sick and twisted feeling in my stomach "Jarvis, is he still out there?"  
'Negative Doctor, would you like me to send for him'  
"No" I growled grabbing my coat and leaving.

I blinked my eyes repeatedly as if it would change anything "dad?" I whispered brokenly falling off of him, he was twitching and pale blood seeped from his mouth before he went still  
"Daddy?" I nudged him with my foot getting nothing in return "oh god" I whimpered dragging my hands through my hair brushing against a gash on my head. I took in the wounds that I had; a slice across my right arm, gash on the head and split lip.  
On the ground beside his body were a knife and the empty syringe that wasn't meant for him. I took a calming breath hunting for my phone before finding it in my jacket pocket and pressed speed dial #1 "Phil" I said hoarsely.

"Stephanie" Phil said in the back of the car "I'm going to the beach house" I stated looking out the window "Fury explained everything. Stephanie you know that you could still be in danger" he touched my hand I looked over to him  
"I can't stay here Phil. New York just holds too many hurtful memories. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself"  
"I wouldn't doubt it" Phil chuckled wiping some tears away "you just be careful, and watch yourself".

Phil had to go back to Shield HQ, seeing as James Jones was his assignment before he switched to handling the Avengers, he had some things to handle. He had the driver drop me off at the Tower "I also talked with Steve" he said knowingly "he really likes you"  
"really I don't see why" I said "who would want to be with a-"  
"Stephanie Leann Coulson" Phil cut me off "sorry" I sighed "don't belittle yourself. You're beautiful and there isn't a single thing wrong with you" he smooth down some hair "okay Phil," I said softly.

* * *

When Stephanie walked into the medical ward looking ragged and bloody my heart dropped, I quickly stood. I was originally waiting to apologize, after speaking with Phil telling him everything; he told me about Stephanie's history with bullying and that specific word, I had felt even worse.  
"Stephanie" I breathed reaching for her, she pulled away "I'm fine, perfectly capable of taking care of myself Rogers" I winced at her tone of voice pulling back and allowing her to step past me going for her apartment  
"What happened?" I asked following "taken care of. Good night" she said hastily stepping though the opening "Steph-" the door slid closed "I'm sorry" I said quietly "so sorry".  
After a while of waiting I hesitantly left, not being able to apologize and finally let Doctor Stephanie Coulson know how much she truly means to me.

* * *

I held my bag tightly leaving Shield, the Avengers and New York for good.

* * *

**And _now_ I shall work on the sequel 'Dangerous Game' I've got so much planned for it! I just can't wait! **

**Thank you everyone for being patent with me and my constant changes I'm sure it must be irritating.**

**Feel free to review I love them all {good and bad} don't baby me let me have it!**

**~ KittenSparrow ~ **


End file.
